Raindrops
by Geeqad
Summary: Izuku and Tsuyu get caught in the rain on their way back to the dormitory. Will something spark between them?


**As requested by Ability King KK, here's my take on an Izuku x Tsuyu fic. Once again, this is unfamiliar territory but at the very least I'm more familiar with this ship than I am with some others in this fandom. Hopefully I'll be able to do this request justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia.**

* * *

"T-thanks for offering to walk b-back to the dorms with me, A-Asui." Izuku spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them. Whilst he normally would have walked back with his two best friends, Uraraka and Iida, both of them were busy today, with Uraraka wanting to keep up her training from her internship by going to the gym, and Iida being busy with his duties as class rep.

"Call me Tsu." She replied, her face as straight as always, "It's no biggie anyway, Midoriya, I didn't really want to walk back alone either."

"W-why's that?"

Tsuyu could feel her blush threaten to creep onto her face, but doing her best to keep her poker face, she turned to him, "Well, we're friends, right?"

Izuku's face softened at her declaration, nodding happily in response, prompting a smile from the girl.

"Although, those clouds look…" Tsuyu started speaking just as the first raindrops started to fall.

"Oh no!" Izuku yelled out, "I forgot to bring an umbrella!"

The rain began to pelt down harder, beginning to soak the two students as they broke into a mad dash, heading towards their dorms. Following the concrete path, Izuku took a chance to glance at his friend as she hopped as fast as she could back to their shared dormitory. With the rain pelting against her as it was, it made her almost seem suited to the whether as she bounded through it without a single struggle.

"Your title really suits, huh?" Izuku yelled as he continued to run alongside her, receiving a confused look in response before he elaborated, "The Rainy Season Hero!" He laughed as he ran, rain continuing to lash against his body like an unforgiving whip.

After several minutes of sprinting through the rain, the two hero trainees finally arrived at the dorms, completely soaked to their skin from the rain. Fortunately for the two of them, their bags were only soaked on the outer layer, so their notes from class, as well as Izuku's notes on heroes and Quirks, were largely undamaged.

"Ah, my hair's gonna be al frizzly…" Izuku muttered to himself, barely noticing how his sodden shirt now clung to his chiselled abs like a skin-tight suit. Additionally, because it was a white shirt, it became almost see through, allowing anyone who was looking as clear a look at his form as they could get without him actively not having his shirt off.

Tsuyu, on the other hand, had _very_ much noticed this detail, and was currently struggling to draw her eyes away from his supple form. Her mind recalled her back to the villain invasion of the USJ, where she had used her tongue, it's length and strength several times stronger thanks to her Quirk, to pull Izuku away from the villains he had just managed to defeat with the help of Mineta. She'd been able to feel his muscles through his tracksuit at the time, but she'd never managed to get a good feel.

Oh, how she wanted to feel them now that she could see them, a light dusting of blush dancing along her cheeks.

"Hm?" Izuku spoke up, having finally noticed that she was staring at him, he finally looked over at Tsuyu. "Is there something wro-." He was cut off as his eyes wandered down to Tsuyu's chest, where he was greeted with the sight of her bra. The first thing he noticed was that it was bright green, and the second thing he noticed was that he shouldn't have been able to see her bra under normal conditions. "Ts-Ts-Ts-Tsuyu! P-p-p-p-please c-c-cover yourself!" He managed to stutter out.

Looking down, Tsuyu noticed that her shirt was see-through, and she covered herself with her hands. "Midoriya, you perve." She replied, blush covering her cheeks now.

A bolt of lightning struck nearby, causing thunder to crack loudly almost immediately after the flash of light, resulting in both students jumping in fright. Izuku internally cursed himself for doing so, as his skittish nature made him jump at almost anything.

"A-are you alright, Tsuyu?" Izuku asked, noticing that said girl has much closer to him than before the lightning had struck. It seemed as though she had subconsciously jumped closer to him as a result of the lightning strike, with her hands grabbing onto his shirt, assumedly out of fear.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and realised where she was. Had she been with any other classmate, she would've apologised and let go of their shirt. However, seeing as she was currently in close to the person she had a crush on, her next actions surprised even her.

She let go of his shirt, and instead of backing away, she found herself with her hands wandering around Izuku's toned form, feeling his muscles with her own hands. His body was so sculpted, it seemed like it had been done to perfection by an incredible artist. She continued to feel up his muscles before suddenly realising what she was doing.

Looking up, she saw Izuku was as red as the human could feasibly go, his face showing both how flustered he was as well as how confused he was. Her actions would have surprised anyone, not just the two people involved in this situation.

Jumping further away from Izuku than she had intended, she raised her head to make eye contact, muttering "…sorry," before jumping away to her room, leaving Izuku with an arm outstretched and a confused expression as he called out to her.

* * *

 **There will be a second chapter to this. This wasn't as tough to write as a certain other rare pair that I did a fanfic for, but it did pose a challenge. Hopefully part 2 will be good though!**

 **Reminder that I am still taking requests! I've only got a small backlog of requests so far so if you'd like to see something done by me, go ahead and leave a review or send me a private message or something so I can try to work it into something!**

 **Off topic, for those of you who read** _ **Project Partners,**_ **I'd like to announce that I will be continuing it, despite the fact that it's currently down as "finished." Why? The support that it received really surprised me, so I'd like to continue it. Look forward to that!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
